A sangre fría
by Iker18
Summary: El pasado para algunas personas se queda en el olvido o solo en un recuerdo... Excepto para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, espero les guste :) es solo una parte de lo que tengo pensado, a lo mejor un poco aburrido no se lo que piensen pero ami me gusto y es parte de la historia. creo que si sera algo larga ya que hay varios secretos en esta historia que se revelaran poco a poco. si les gusto dejen reviews o sigan la historia algún consejo que me den para mejorarla estaría muy agradecida, puede que haga un poco de occ pero tratare de no sacarlos mucho del personaje y gracias a los que lean._**

* * *

[ Japón 12:00 am]

En medio de la noche en un gran parque con grandes árboles, donde solo estaba alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas y calles poco transitadas. Había una mujer sentada en unas de las bancas, Saco su celular y empezó a marcar (Empezó a timbrar… espero hasta que contestaron).

— "Hola, donde estas es que... ¡Ah! si entiendo, por favor no te tardes si, si apúrate adiós-. ("Click. Fin de la llamada")

Ella se estaba un poco nerviosa; ya que estaba sola, no se sentía segura estando en ese lugar.

— Por eso no me gusta el turno de la noche, y luego ¨el¨ cómo puede dejarme sola siendo ya muy tarde ¡¿de verdad no le importo?!-. Dijo la mujer con voz molesta.

— Es un idiota, que no sabe que siempre me ha dado miedo estar sola. No me gusta quedarme sola en un lugar como este-. Dijo con sollozos

De pronto se escucharon unos extraños ruidos.

— Qu-quien anda a ahí-.

La joven volteo a todos lados, pero no vio nada. Hasta que sintió un escalofrio detrás de ella. Volteo y vio a tres personas vestidas de negro, dos altos y uno más bajos que los otros.

Vaya, vaya hasta que te das cuenta de nosotros, sabes deberías de poner más atención a tu alrededor eso te podría salvar la vida nee-. Hablo la voz con burla

"¡Pero que! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí? la mujer mientras lentamente se hacía para atrás.

— "Eres molesta"-.

— ¿Nee, ya la puedo matar?-.

— "Has lo que quieras"-.

La mujer aprovecho de que no le estaban poniendo atención y empezó a correr, las tres sombras no se movieron excepto una. La mujer corría todo lo que podía pensó que ya se habría librado de ellos hasta que…

— No te preocupes que no volverás a estar sola-. Dijo la misma voz de hace un rato pero un poco más ronca.

La mujer volteo asustada —"¡Pero que! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-.

La silueta de un hombre que llego junto a la mujer, la agarro y la tiro al piso, (ella temblaba a más no poder). En el suelo iba retrocediendo tratando de alejarse de aquel sujeto que la seguía a paso lento con una sonrisa sádica.

¡Qu, que estas asiendo! ¡nooo! espera ¡ahhhh!" ("!chop!"), solo un ruido sordo se escuchó… el silencio llego al lugar.

•••

Mientras tanto en Estados unidos, Washington.

—"¡Kurosaki que crees que estas asiendo!"-. un fuerte grito se escuchó en una de las salas del gran edificio.

—"!mayor! jejeje como a estado"-. dijo Una joven de unos 21 años con un largo pelo azabache, y profundos ojos color azul oscuro, tan oscuros que podrías confundirlos con el negro de la noche. Enmarcados por largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y redonda, labios delgados con un rosa natural junto a una suave piel nívea. Vestida de traje, que lleva un saco de manga tres cuartos abierto; debajo una blusa de botones blanca, un pantalón negro recto y tacones de 6 cm de altura.

— Que voy a hacer con usted, suelte a su compañero y vaya a la oficina de director; tiene algo importante que informarle -. dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria.

—Si señor-. dijo la kurosaki dejando caer a su compañero y saliendo de la sala.

— Que voy a ser con esta niña. No deberías hacerla enojar por tu propio bien.- Dijo el comandante saliendo de aquella sala.

El pobre joven todavía seguía en el suelo todo noqueado.

[En la oficina del director].

— Kurosaki ¿sabes porque estás aquí?-.

— Negativo, director-.

— Hay una misión en Japón. En el informe me dicen que hay una banda que se hacen llamar las ¨noches¨ todavía no hay datos concretos sobre aquel grupo, pero es uno de los primeros sospechosos. Cuando la policía de Japón tiene alguna pista de ellos sale falsa, y por una razón u otra no pueden atraparlos. El director yamamoto, que es un conocido mío es el que me pidió apoyo, ya que cree que en las mismas instalaciones hay uno o varios infiltrados pero no está confirmado-.

— ¿Qué me dices kurosaki, aceptas esta misión?-.

Karin con una gran sonrisa. — "misión aceptada señor"-.

— Buena decisión kurosaki, lo siguiente será que escoja, dos compañeros para que te acompañen en esta misión.

Sin pensarlo karin respondió:

— A grimmjow jaggerjack & ulquiorra cifer señor.

— Excelente elección, no cabe duda uno de los mejores equipos. Ya hable con cada uno y no de esperar que dijeran lo mismo.

— Espera un momento-. El director levanto un tipo de micrófono y anuncio en los altavoces — grimmjow jaggerjack & ulquiorra cifer vengan a mi oficina en este momento (repito)- grimmjow jaggerjack & ulquiorra cifer vengan a mi oficina en este momento.

Pasaron 10 minutos, cuando la puerta se abre y aparecieron dos jóvenes altos.

Uno tenía pelo erizado color celeste, ojos desafiantes azules, nariz afilada y boca pequeña con buena musculatura. Vestía de traje formal negro.

El otro joven tenía pelo negro corto desordenado antes de llegar al cuello, con un mechón que cae por su frente y se bifurca en dos al llegar a su nariz. Unos grandes profundos ojos verdes, nariz mediana; boca delgada junto a una piel extremadamente pálida, vestía igual con un traje formal negro.

— "¿Nos necesitaba señor? "-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Si tomen asiento.

— Como le estado diciendo a su compañera, eh decidido que ustedes tres irán a Japón para esta misión.

—"¡Si señor!"-. Dijeron los tres.

—Les dirán que es lo que van a hacer, cuando ustedes lleguen.

—Ellos sabrán que ustedes son del fbi, pero sus expedientes van a estar modificados igual que sus apellidos, les aremos pasar que ustedes son novatos y no saben nada de ese caso; solo el director sabrá sus verdaderas identidades solo con él pueden hablar de ese asunto, él les dará más información y cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—"Entendido".

—"¡sí señor!".

—Saldrán a las 18 hrs, de a partir de ahora. Un avión los estará esperando en el AeropuertoInternacionalDulle s. Cuando lleguen a su destino los estarán esperando y les darán indicaciones. Ha y una cosa más kurosaki como sabemos en el estado que te encuentras, llevaras a alguien de confianza para que te ayude. Necesitamos que esta misión salga exitosa entendido.

—Perdone las molestias director, muchas gracias are mi mayor esfuerzo-. dijo karin haciendo una reverencia

—"ahora pueden retirarse y buena suerte".

—"¡si señor!".

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la oficina, y se dirigieron hacia fuera del edificio.

Ya estando afuera del edificio.

— "Oh por dios eso fue algo irritante, '¡si sabía que nosotros íbamos a escogernos, no se para que hiso todo esto!' bien podría a ver dicho ¿que fuéramos los tres desde el principio no?" -. Dijo karin casi gritando.

— Ya tranquilízate monstruo el tendrá sus motivos.- dijo grimmjow con una leve sonrisa.

Karin se detuvo en seco. — ¿Que me acabas de decir?... neko chan.

Grimmjow solo la fulmino con la mirada, apenas le iba a contestar cuando lo interrumpieron.

— Ustedes dos ya tranquilícense, tenemos que apurarnos porque debemos tener listas las cosas para mañana -. Dijo ulquiorra con voz tranquila.

— Tsk, tienes razón, ¿qué horas son? a ver (mientras checa la hora en su celular), son las 11:40 am, ¡casi tres horas en la oficina! con razón; vamos a comer, me muero de hambre que dicen— dijo karin tocándose el estómago con una gran sonrisa.

— "bien vamos"-. Dijeron los dos.

— hasta que se te ocurre algo bueno monstro -. dijo grimmjow.

Karin solo lo ignoro ya después se vengaría.

— Bien síganme se dé un buen lugar-. dijo karin yendo a su auto.

Cada quien se subió a su coche y siguieron a karin, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que vieron que entro a un estacionamiento y cercas de ahí había un restaurante.

Bajaron y se dirigieron al lugar, cuando entraron varia gente se les quedaron viendo ¿a lo mejor por cómo iban vestidos? No sabían pero poco les importo, siguieron con su camino.

— ¿Bien que les parece el lugar, chicos? -. Dijo una animada karin.

Cuando entraron al restaurante el lugar era amplio y claro las paredes tenían doble color, en la parte de abajo era color beige y en medio había una línea de madera que separaba los dos colores, la parte de arriba había un color melocotón. Decoradas con varios cuadros, vieron varias mesas ordenadas de madera color marrón, con dos manteles el de abajo verde olivo y otro arriba blanco y en parte de atrás había dos grandes ventanas donde se miraban un hermoso jardín.

— pues no está mal pero a lo que vinimos, mira esa mesa de haya está vacía.-dijo grimmjow.

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron, pronto llego una mesera.

— ¿Les puedo ordenar algo?-. dijo la mesera amablemente.

Los tres vieron sus menús. Karin fue la primera en contestar.

—Si me podría dar la pechuga rellena, con mucho puré de papa, spaguetti y una ensalada con aderezo. Ah de postre dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y una coca cola grande-.

La mesera no creía que todo eso le cupiera al cuerpo de la pequeña mujer que estaba pidiendo la orden, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el joven de cabellera negra hablo.

— Bien yo pediré cebiche y una coca cola por favor-.

— Yo quiero pescado frito con todo y una coca.- dijo grimmjow con una gran sonrisa.

La mesera se fue a que prepararan sus órdenes.

— Era de esperarse que pidieras eso, neko-chan.**-** dijo karin asiéndole burla a grimmjow.

¡Oh! cállate mira quien habla, solo ve cuanto pediste de comer, ¡por eso eres un monstruo tragón!

—"¡Ulquiorra verdad que no lo soy!"-. dijo karin quejándose.

— Lo siento karin, pero sé que lo que pediste no te llenara nada y cuando llegues a tu casa volverás a comer lo que preparo nell-. dijo ulquiorra con una leve sonrisa.

— Mouu… es solo que no me lleno, que quieres que haga más aparte necesito estar fuerte para las misiones. -. Dijo karin inflando los cachetes.

De pronto la mesera llego con las órdenes.

— Que tengan buen provecho-. Dijo la mesera dando la vuelta para retirarse.

Todos empezaron a comer y a platicar sobre cualquier cosa…

— La comida estuvo deliciosa-. Dijo karin

— Si la verdad que sí-. dijo grimmjow

— Ahora si hay que irnos, para tener todo listo para mañana-. Dijo ulquiorra levantándose de su asiento

— Esperen un momento-. Dijo karin levantándose e ir al mostrador de pasteles.

Ya de regreso karin venía con un pastel mediano de chocolate con fresas.

Ulquiorra y grimmjow solo la miraron con una gotita en la nuca.

— ¡Que! no me miren así, hikari se enojara si no le llevo-.

'Karin les iba diciendo mientras caminaba hacia la salida'.

— Bueno chicos me voy nos vemos mañana, no lleguen tarde bye bye-. (Desapareció por la puerta)

— Bueno ya pague mi cuenta así que yo también me voy-. Se despidió ulquiorra de grimmjow.

— Señor aquí está su cuenta y de la señorita que estaba con usted-. Dijo la mesera.

— ¡¿Espera… karin no pago su cuenta?! ¡Esa monstruo me las pagara!-. Dijo un enojado grimmjow.

Karin estaciono su auto, bajo y empezó a subir las escaleras. Ella vivía en un edificio donde alquilaba un departamento era un lugar muy tranquilo, amplio pero no muy grande. Tenía cocina, baño, dos recamaras y la sala un lugar perfecto.

Abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

— ¡Estoy en casa!...

Una cabecita se asomó de uno de los cuartos y corrió a los brazos de karin.

— ¡Mami! Que meno que llégate-. Dijo una niña de dos años de edad, pelo corto sobre los hombros con fleco recto color negro azabache, unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda enmarcados con unas largas pestañas negras. Nariz y boca pequeña y una piel blanca.

— mira lo que te traje corazón-. Dijo karin enseñándole la caja del pastel de chocolate que compro. Junto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Yupi! Ga-gatias mami te amo muto — dijo la niña con dulzura

"Hola karin llegaste más temprano" —dijo una voz saliendo el cuarto.

— Hola nel, si es que tengo algo que decirles- dijo karin más seria.

Neliel tu oderschvank, amiga de karin desde que llego a estados unidos. Ella tiene el pelo largo verde acqua, ojos grandes verde olivo, nariz y boca pequeñas; muy hermosa, alta y un buen cuerpo aunque a veces actúa como una niña.

— ¿Qué pasa es algo grave? — nel dijo con voz preocupada.

— Espera ahorita hablamos, deja le doy una rebanada a yuki.

Karin fue a la cocina, corto la rebanada y se la dio a yuki-.

— Ve a ver la tele cariño tengo que hablar con tía nell de algo importante okey-.

—"¡Si mami!" -. Dijo la niña con ansias de comer ya su rebanada de pastel, se dirigió al cuarto.

— Bien, ven vamos a sentarnos-. Dijo karin

Se dirigieron al sofá, se sentaron se quedaron en silencio un minuto hasta que karin hablo.

— Nel me asignaron en una misión en Japón… necesito a alguien de confianza que valla con migo y me ayude con yuki-.

Nel puso cara más seria.

— ¿Para cuándo?-.

— Mañana, ¿Puedes venir con nosotros a Japón?-.

— Amiga ten por seguro, que te ayudare.- dijo nel con una sonrisa-.

— gracias, ahora tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana. Salimos a las 5:00 del aeropuerto, asi que de aquí salimos a las 4:00 en punto ok -.

— Esta bien me voy a hacer mi maleta, mañana me hablas okey.

— Claro, antes de que te vayas agarra pastel. Mientras yo hablare con yuki sobre eso.

Karin se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba yuki.

— "yuki, ven tengo algo que decirte"

— "mane mami"

— "bueno emm yuki… ¿Te gustaría ir a Japón? El lugar donde te eh contado.

— "¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

— bien por que mañana nos subiremos aun avión e iremos a Japón.

— ¿Une aion, que e eto mami?

— un avión, es como un carro pero tiene alas, es muy grande y lleva gente pero por el cielo, cariño.

— ¡Oh volaemos! Ya me quello ir en un aion.

— mañana yuki, ahora aremos las maletas para irnos temprano.

Eran las 7:30 pm cuando termino de hacer las maletas estaba cansada, ver que iba a llevar, sacar ropa; doblar acomodarla y no dejar sucio, es mucho trabajo.

— ufff ya me dio hambre. ¡¿Yuki tienes hambre!?

— Siiiiiiiiiii.- la pequeña voz se escuchó del otro cuarto.

— Bien are de comer, espera un poco.

Karin termino de hacer de comer. Le hablo a yuki para que viniera a la mesa, se sentara y empezara a comer; la niña llego y pronto empezó a comer, karin la miro y sonrió.

— ¿Esta rico?

— "¡Siii!"

— Que bueno, ahorita nos damos un baño y dormimos que mañana nos levantaremos temprano.

Terminaron de cenar. Karin preparo el baño, se ducharon y se fueron a dormir.

(Pipipiii, pii, piiiii… Pipipiiií, pii, piiiii)…

Mmm… Callate despertador. — dijo karin adormilada

Se iba aquedar dormida otra vez cuando…

Abrió los ojos rápidamente — "¡Hoy nos vamos!"

Se levantó, fue al baño se lavó la cara y los dientes.

— "¡se va a hacer tarde!".

Rápidamente se cambió, peino con su habitual coleta alta dejando, sus mechones a cada lado de su rostro y maquillo naturalmente.

— "bien estoy lista".

Cargo a yuki que aún seguía dormida, lo bueno que la había cambiado la noche anterior; salió del departamento, cerro bien y le fue a hablar a nel.

(Toc toc), Nel ya vámonos. — karin hablo a la puerta de nel, que enseguida salió.

— voy deja traigo mi maleta y cierro.

Salieron del edificio y subieron al auto.

Cuando iban en camino yuki despertó estaba emocionada que se iba a subir al avión.

— ¿Mami ya ieamos?

— si cariño ya llegamos.

Dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento especial, y se dirigieron hacia donde le habían indicado.

En seguida distinguió a grimmjow y ulquiorra.

— Hasta que llegas ya te íbamos a dejar-. Dijo grimmjow con burla.

— Como si pudieran-. Dijo karin

— Hola, bueno días -. dijo nel

—Hola, nel cuanto tiempo-. Dijo ulquiorra.

—"Hola… ¡bebe chan!"-. Dijo grimmjow

"¡Que no lo soy!" — dijo nel inflando los cachetes.

— ¡Oh! tu siempre molestando a la gente-. dijo karin.

Detrás de karin, alguien salio.

—"¡Gimjey, quiolla!"-. Grito la pequeña yuki.

—"¡Hey! pequeño mostrillo vente subámonos al avión". Dijo grimmjow cargando a yuki e ignorando a los demás

— Bien, vayamos que nos están esperando-. Dijo tranquilo ulquiorra.

— Bien veo que todos llegaron, tengan esto-. Dijo una mujer de lentes entregándoles un folder a los tres.

— ¿Qué es esto?.- karin hablo.

— Esto es una copia de sus nuevas identidades, revísenlo mientras estén en el vuelo apréndanse sus nuevos datos, ya que los estarán esperando.

— entendido.

— Bien ya pueden abordar.

Todos siguieron la indicación, abordaron el avión, que pronto despego.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola n.n disculpen la tardanza (O**__/__**O)', es que estado ocupada por las tareas :I espero y sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo, si tienen alguna recomendación dejen reviews o PM y si les gusto síganos en la historia o dale en favoritos ^.^**_

* * *

**[En las instalaciones de la policía de Japón.]**

— ¿Otra mujer he?-. Dijo un hombre maduro, alto de unos 36 años; cabello largo ondulado marrón; ojos del mismo color con mirada tranquila.

— Afirmativo kyoraku, la encontraron en el parque de yoyogi, en este momento están analizando el cuerpo. Otra vez no dejaron rastro de ellos… ni una sola pista.

— ¡Esos malditos! no me detendré hasta verlos tras las rejas-. Dijo un joven alto de unos 23 años con el pelo medio largo con flequillo que tapa un poco su ojo izquierdo, color blanco puro como la nieve, ojos verde turquesa que daban una mirada helada e inexpresiva.

(toc, toc), Tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante.

Un joven entro a la oficina, hizo una reverencia y hablo**:**

— Disculpe hitsugaya taicho, le habla el director yamamoto, que se presente en su oficina.

— De acuerdo, gracias-. Dijo hitsugaya levantándose de su asiento.

— Nos vemos kyoraku-.

Hitsugaya salió de su oficina, y se dirigió a la del director yamamoto.

En tanto ya ahí, toco la puerta y solo escucho un adelante e ingreso a la oficina.

— Me necesitaba director-.

— Sí, hitsugaya taicho, tome asiento por favor.

— Le quería informar que llegaran unos cadetes de Washington y quiero que vaya a recibirlos y lleve a dos custodios con usted.

— Si señor, ¿pero… porque yo?-.

— como ya dije, ellos son cadetes pero tenemos que tratarles con lo mejor que tenemos, y se hitsugaya taicho que usted es uno de mis mejores hombres y que sabrá cómo manejarlo.

— ...

— Ellos llegaran a las 11:00 de la mañana de hoy, tome ese folder; ahí viene sus identificaciones y la dirección del aeropuerto. Tráigalos a mi oficina. Ah y una cosa más… no diga nada sobre esto, va lo mismo para las personas que lo acompañen-.

— Sí, señor-.

— Bien, puede retirarse-.

Hitsugaya salió de la oficina de yamamoto con su cara impasible, pero en sí estaba maldiciendo por encargarle algo tan irrelevante. Se dirigió a su oficina, cuando entro; encontró a matsumoto sentada en el sofá estando de perezosa como siempre. Hitsugaya la vio y suspiro, (SIGHHH).

— Matsumoto busca a abarai y tráelo a mi oficina, necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

— "¡Hai taicho"!

Matsumoto rápidamente salió a buscar a renji, ya que su taicho no se miraba de buen humor. Hitsugaya se sentó en su escritorio firmando unos informes y pensando.

***** _No sé por qué el director me encargo esto. Tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender, que estar de niñera_.*****

(SIGHHH) — Olvidémonos de eso. Necesito hallar la forma de atrapar a esos criminales-.

Toshiro siguió firmando los documentos restantes, hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió, entraron dos personas que resultaron ser matsumoto y renji.

— "¡Ya estamos aquí taicho!"-. Dijo matsumoto muy animada.

— 'Bien tomen asiento'-.

Renji y rangiku tomaron asiento y esperaron, hasta que el capitán hablo.

— hoy vendrán unas personas de Washington. El director me ordeno ir a recibirlos y ustedes dos me acompañaran al aeropuerto… Todavía ni terminaba toshiro de decirles cuando matsumoto interrumpió

— kyaaa son extranjeros ¿quiénes son? ¿Son importantes? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú taicho? -.

— ¿Son policías o civiles normales?- pregunto renji con gran interés.

Hitsugaya tenía una gran vena saltando en su sien, tratando de mantener la calma pero…

— ¡MATSUMOTO!... Deja de interrumpir o are que hagas el papeleo por todo un mes entero-.

— Mouuu, ¡taicho! Ya, ya no diré nada-. dijo matsumoto haciendo un mohín.

— Bien proseguiré donde estaba. Ellos son del FBI vinieron a que nosotros los supervisaremos ya que son novatos-.

— ¡Oh! así que usted ¿va a hacer su kōhai? hitsugaya taicho-. Pregunto renji

— No, a mí solo me indicaron ir a recibirlos; nada más-.

— ¡Oh! ¿A qué horas salimos taicho?-.

— Alas 10:00 salimos para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto. Ah y una cosa más, nada de esto a nadie entendido.

— "¡hai!"-. respondieron los dos-

** ●ღ ●ღ ●ღ ●**

_**En el avión…**_

— Nel me puedes cuidar un momento a yuki necesito hablar con los muchachos sobre unos asuntos-. Hablo karin.

— Claro karin, tráela.- contesto nel.

Karin se levantó y le entrego a los brazos de nel a yuki. Karin, ulquiorra y grimmjow fueron ala parte de atrás del avión. Cuando llegaron, tomaron asiento.

— Hay que ponernos de acuerdo con lo que vamos a decir.-hablo grimmjow.

— Por supuesto. ¿Ya leyeron su información?-. Ulquiorra pregunto.

— Sí, aunque en algunas cosas exageraron.-dijo karin con disgusto.

— Que fue lo que te cambiaron karin-. Hablo ulquiorra con curiosidad, aunque su voz no lo demostrara.

— Escuchen…

Nombre: karin kuyosawa

Edad: 18 años

Nacionalidad: estadounidense

Lugar de nacimiento: new york

Padre: tora kurosawa (fallecido)

Madre: nanami fujita (fallecido)

Estado civil: Soltera

Categoría: Cadete.

— . . .

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio. De pronto se escuchó unas fuertes carcajadas.

Karin tenía una gran vena saltada de su sien. Ulquiorra tenía una extraña sonrisa retorcida, sin embargo Grimmjow estaba golpeando el sillón donde estaba, casi se le salían las lágrimas de tanta risa.

— "¡Bueno ya! se pueden poner serios, no debe de a ver ningún error en esta misión"

— ya, ya Karin no te enojes solo que me acorde de aquella vez… es que realmente pareces de esa edad jajajaja.-dio grimmjow entre risas

— Bueno díganme los suyos-. Dijo karin con un poco de frialdad.

— "Bien les diré el mío".- dijo grimmjow

Nombre: Grimmjow bachmann

Edad: 20 años

Nacionalidad: Alemán

Lugar de nacimiento: Múnich

Padre: Edelbert bachmann (fallecido)

Madre: Arabelle zimmerman (fallecido)

Estado civil: Soltero

Categoría: Cadete.

Los dos miraron a ulquiorra que era el que faltaba. El solo los observo y empezó a hablar.

Nombre: ulquiorra aldrich

Edad: 20 años

Nacionalidad: Inglesa

Lugar de nacimiento: Londres

Padre: Albert aldrich (fallecido)

Madre: Sheila rose (fallecido)

Estado civil: Soltero

Categoría: Cadete.

— Así que nos quedaremos con nuestros nombres, solo cambiaron nuestros apellidos y ¨otras cosas¨-Hablo karin, que seguía viendo aquel documento — Bien, supuestamente nosotros apenas entraremos al fbi pero nos mandaron a Japón para un entrenamiento y supervisión sobre nuestro rendimiento. ¿Verdad?, nosotros no sabemos nada del caso… solo hablaremos con el director sobre eso-. Dijo karin entre si analizando las cosas

— Bien chicos ¿ya se aprendieron sus datos?-.

— Por supuesto monstruo de 18 años.-

Ulquiorra solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Cállate neko chan.-

— Nee ulquiorra ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

— Faltan como dos horas karin-.

— Oh bien tiempo suficiente para explicarles las cosas a nel y yuki y dormirme un rato.

Karin y los otros dos se levantaron y se fueron a donde habían estado anteriormente. Karin se sentó enfrente de nel y yuki.

— Nel, yuki. Como ya saben viajamos por trabajo ¨verdad¨ bueno a causa del trabajo nos pusieron nuevos nombres a neko-chan ulquiorra y a mí. Nuestros nuevos nombres son: Grimmjow bachmann, ulquiorra aldrich e yo karin kuyosawa.

— Son fáciles, creo que me los aprenderé rápido… ¿karin solo es eso?-dijo nel.

— bueno… ulquiorra y grimmjow tienen 20 años, e yo karin con amargura.

Nel tenía intenciones de reírse pero se abstuvo cuando vio el aura oscura que salía de su amiga. Hasta que yuki la salvo.

— ¿Mami entonces como me llamo?-.

El aura oscura desapareció y karin le sonrió a su pequeña hija.

— Bueno cariño tu seguirás siendo yuki pero si te preguntan serás también kuyosawa, ya que es importante que no descubran nuestro secreto. ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

— "Stiii mami! n-no le dile a nadie nueto sequeto"-.

— bien es secreto de nosotros 5. Ahora vamos a dormir acabó aún faltan dos horas y no he dormido casi nada-.

Karin cargo a yuki y se fueron a un asiento alargado y grande, se acomodaron y se taparon con una manta, hasta quedarse completamente dormidas. Los otros tres se fueron a sentar un poco lejos para no despertarlas, grimmjow y nel empezaron a platicar.

— Ese monstro siempre se enoja por lo de su edad, pero es que en verdad lo parece -.

— lose yo quería reírme y más porque me acorde lo de hace unos años, pero no pude ya que si no me mataba…

Grimmjow se quedó un momento pensativo y su cara de burla se fue disminuyendo.

— Me sorprende que nos dirijamos a Japón y esta tan tranquila-.

— Aunque no es su ciudad natal, es demasiado cerca de donde es. No crees grimmjow... Mientras estén en el trabajo por favor cuídenla mucho, no quiero que retome lo de antes.

— No te preocupes, siempre estaremos al pendiente. Ella es muy importante para nosotros-.

— Ya deberían callarse sobre ese asunto, no se les olvide que estamos en un mismo lugar.- hablo ulquiorra con voz más seria y fria de lo normal.

**●ღ ●ღ ●ღ ●**

— ¿Porque será que mi taicho nos dijo que no habláramos sobre ellos?-.

— Lose es algo raro… ¿cómo serán?-.

— también te intriga saber quiénes son, ya quiero que sea la hora para poderlos conocer, ¡que emoción!-

— Cálmate matsumoto sabes que si haces algo indebido hitsugaya taicho se enojara-.

— "taicho no se enoja tanto, renji".-

— Solamente tú, eres la única loca que le hace eso al capitán hitsugaya, sin tenerle miedo.

— Creo que ya deberíamos de ir con el capitán, ya se acerca la hora y a él le gusta siempre estar puntual-.

— Si, tienes razón renji vamos.

Renji y matsumoto se apresuraron a ir a la oficina de hitsugaya. Cuando llegaron el, ya estaba esperándolos.

— Que bueno que ya están aquí, vamos.

Hitsugaya y los otros se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

— me iré en la pathfinder y ustedes se irán en el altima-.

Hitsugaya le dio las llaves a renji, para que se llevara el auto 2013 plateado, mientras él se subía a la camioneta azul oscura del mismo año que el carro. El arranco y renji lo siguió junto a matsumoto.

Llegando al aeropuerto, estacionaron bien los autos y bajaron, se dirigieron hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Ya estando en el lugar esperaron a que llegaran aquellas personas.

— Taicho no nos has mostrado como son ellos, como vamos a poder reconocerlos si los vemos por casualidad-.

Hitsugaya no dijo nada solo le entrego el folder con los datos. Matsumoto enseguida lo abrió y empezó a leer.

— "Mire taicho" ella es muy bonita, pero tan bien es muy joven-.

— A ver matsumoto no me dejas ver-.

— Hay renji, espérate ahorita lo vez-.

— Ellos también son muy guapos, ¡ya quiero que lleguen!-.

Matsumoto le dio a renji el folder y que enseguida lo reviso.

— "¡vaya!" tienes razón matsumoto ella es muy bonita… pero se me hace conocida de algún modo.

— "Guarden silencio, y estén al pendiente si ya llegaron". Hablo hitsugaya con voz autoritaria.

Pasaron unos 20 min aproximadamente, hasta que vieron a 4 personas paradas a lo lejos de ellos. Dos mujeres jóvenes y dos muchachos altos pero uno de ellos iba cargando a una pequeña niña.

— "¡mire taicho a ya están!"-.

— ¨bien, vamos¨.

Los tres se aproximaron a donde están los recién llegados. Cuando estaba ya con ellos, hitsugaya hablo.

— Disculpe, ¿ustedes son: bachmann grimmgow, aldrich ulquiorra y kuyosawa karin? -.

— Amm si, ¿quiénes son ustedes?-. respondió karin con algo de desconfianza.

— disculpe, mi nombre es hitsugaya toshiro capitán del 10° escuadrón y ellos son…

— "matsumoto rangiku teniente del 10° escuadrón y él es abarai renji, teniente del 6° escuadrón- hablo matsumoto interrumpiendo a hitsuhaya.

Hitsugaya solo le mando una mirada helada junto con una advertencia a matsumoto para que lo dejara continuar.

— Como iba diciendo, nosotros somos del sereite, la policía de aquí en Japón, me mandaron a recibirlos, podrían venir con nosotros para ir con el director yammamoto.

— "Claro vamos".- contesto de nuevo karin ya que los demás era obvio que no contestarían.

De camino hacia los autos matsumoto iba hablando con karin y nel.

— "Nel tu hija es muy kawaii"-. Dijo matsumoto energética como siempre.

— No, no ella no es mi hija es hija de karin-. Aclaro nel.

— "¡QUEEE! enserio si eres muy joven"-. Matsumoto dio un gran grito que casi ensordece a sus acompañantes.

— Si... lo sé pero ella es mi hija-. Dijo karin con su voz monótona

— "Waoo y quedaste tan delgadita que mona eres". Dijo matsumoto con ternura.

La conversación fue interrumpida ya que hitsugaya abrió la camioneta.

— Bien ya pueden subir, matsumoto y renji nos seguirán-.

— Taicho yo me quiero ir con karin-chan y nel-chan

— Matsumoto has lo que te ordeno-. Hitsugaya dijo con atemorizante.

— hai, taicho-. Dijo una derrotada matsumoto.

— Karin, ve tú al frente con la niña y nosotros nos vamos aquí atrás.-dijo nel.

— Está bien-. Dijo karin conociendo a sus amigos lo especiales que eran con las demás personas.

Ulquiorra le entrego a yuki a karin que enseguida subió a la camioneta. Cuando iban en camino karin iba pensando cómo hacer para que no supieran que tenía una hija así que…

— Disculpe hitsugaya, ¿hay un parque cercas del sereite?

— El más cercas esta unas 5 cuadras antes de llegar.

— ¡Oh! bien ¿me haces un favor, antes de llegar al sereite podemos ir primero ahí?

— ¿Porque aria eso?

— "¡Por favor! es que mira no quiero que se enteren que tengo una hija no me gusta relacionarla con nada de esto es solo un pequeño favor".

— ¨Bien, entiendo¨

— "Gracias"

Siguieron el camino matsumoto y renji se sorprendieron al ver que el capitán se haiga ido por ese lugar y haberse estacionado en el parque. Karin bajo de la camioneta junto a los demás, renji y matsumoto hicieron los mismo.

— ¿Que paso por que nos detenemos a aquí? -. Pregunto matsumoto.

— "Matsumoto, renji" ¿les quería pedir un favor?-. Dijo karin yendo hacia ellos.

— Si, ¿dime karin-chan?

— Bueno… podrían no decir nada sobre que tengo una hija por favor, es que no me gusta involucrarla en esto.

— "No hay problema karin-chan ni renji ni yo diremos nada"-.

— ¨Gracias¨-. Dijo karin con alivio.

— Bien nel cuida a yuki, cuando salgamos enseguida vendré por ustedes, ten esto por cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarme-. Preocupa por dejarlas solas.

— Si, karin no te preocupes-. Nel trato de hacerla relajarse ya que karin se veía muy tensa.

— Esta bien gracias nel-.

Así se subieron todos de nuevo a los autos y se dirigieron a hacia el sereite.

En tanto llegaron hitsugaya les indico hacia dónde dirigirse, llegando a la oficina del director, pidieron permiso de entrar que rápidamente aprobaron.

— Director ya les traje como usted ordeno y si me disculpa.

— buen trabajo hitsugaya, puede retirarse-.

Dijo un viejo de estatura promedio con una larga barba y una gran cicatriz en forma de equis en la parte derecha de su frente, el viejo se veía intimidante con su mirada seria, voz gruesa y autoritaria.

Hitsugaya salió de la oficina sin voltear a ver hacia los recién llegados.

— Esperen un momento-. Yamamoto dijo antes de decir nada.

Yamamoto hablo a su teniente para que informara que en media hora habría una junta en la sala general. El teniente enseguida fue a cumplir las órdenes dadas.

— Bienvenidos, espero hayan tenido un buen viaje, tomen asiento-.

— gracias, ¿usted es yamamoto genryuuisai?-. Dijo karin con voz monótona

— Así es soy el director del sereite, jovencita-.

Los tres asintieron, pero antes de que se sentaran se presentaron, dándole un saludo de mano al director.

— Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es karin kuyosawa-.

— Es un honor, grimmjow bachmann-.

— Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es ulquiorra aldrich-.

— Veo que esos son sus nombres asignados, no hay problema, así es como todos los conocerán. ¿Les han informado de lo sucedido en este país?-. Pregunto yamamoto con voz gruesa.

— Claramente no, pero si algo breve-. Hablo grimmjow con voz neutral sin inmutarse al tono de yamamoto.

— Bien, su misión será que les asignare un capitán para cada uno, por un mes les iré cambiando respectivamente, con el hecho de que ellos los formaran y supervisaran, pero ustedes los vigilaran y estén atentos al caso de las ¨noches¨ al final de cada mes me traerán un informe. "Entendido"-.

— Hai-. Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Acompáñenme, los presentare y asignare a un capitán-.

Así se dirigieron hacia la sala general, la mayoría de los capitanes estaba ahí. Todos hablaban sobre de que se trataría la junta, en tanto entraron; todos guardaron silencio.

Yamamoto ocupó su lugar correspondiente mientras los otros tres se pusieron al lado derecho del director, karin había quedado en medio de ulquiorra y grimmjow, yamamoto iba a comenzar a hablar cuando lo interrumpieron con un estruendo de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente, Karin al voltear abrió sus ojos enormemente, reconociendo en seguida al joven que estaba a unos metros de ella.

* * *

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y me da gusto que les haya gustado el fic. ^_^**

*****Pensamientos*****

kōhai: (compañero de después).

Senpai (compañero de antes).


End file.
